A Valentine's Day push
by mirdaishan
Summary: While Sara hints the possibility of Nick and Finn liking each other, Nick decides it's time to give Greg and Morgan a little push, the day before Valentine's. He comes up with a plan where he will ask Greg along on a double date and Sara will ask Morgan. But when Sara says 'no', he has to ask Finn for his plan to work. Will it get Morgan and Greg together? Or maybe him and Finn...?
1. Chapter 1

**As a true Morganders fan at heart, I of course had to do a Valentine's Day themed story about them, but to mix things up a bit, I decided to try and throw in a little bit of Nick and Finn as well. There's no real spoilers in this story, but I do mention something from the CSI Christmas episode (14x12).  
><strong>**Hope you guys will like it, feel free to let me know in a review! :)**

_**Chapter 1**_

With an excited look in her eyes, Morgan looked up at Greg. "But that means…"

"He's our killer!" he finished the sentence for her. A huge smile appeared on her face. "I knew it!"

From the back of the room Nick watched Morgan get out her cellphone.

"I'll call Brass and have him pick our guy up," she said to Greg. She then turned around and looked at Nick. "If that's okay with you, of course…"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure," he nodded, forgetting for a moment he was working on the case with them as well. "I'm, eh, just gonna get some coffee."

"Sure," Morgan said, already dialing Brass's number. Greg just watched her touch the buttons on her phone, still smiling. Nick passed them and left the room, starting for the breakroom. On his way over, he ran into Sara, who gave him a nod as a way of saying 'hi'.

"You busy?" Nick asked her.

"No, I'm just waiting for some results."

"Good." Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her along to the breakroom, ignoring her 'Hey!' as a protest. He pointed to a chair next to Finn, who was filling out some paperwork, and sat down on the opposite side of her.

"Would you mind telling me why you're kidnapping me?" Sara asked in a demanding tone. Finn raised her eyebrows. "He's kidnapping you? Wow, that sounds exciting!"

Nick gave her a fake smile before looking at Sara. "I'm not kidnapping you, I need to talk to you. You know what day it is? Or better: what day tomorrow is?"

"Yeah, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow, the most romantic day of the year!" Sara said, rolling her eyes. "What's your point, Cupid?"

"And we both know a couple that's perfect for each other, but still haven't told each other how they feel," Nick continued. Sara leaned forward. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

She looked from Nick to Finn and back. "Apparently you had a lot of fun together at the Christmas Party, from what I've heard."

Happily, she noticed a small blush on both Nick and Finn's cheeks before Nick shook his head. "I'm talking about Greg and Morgan!"

"Oh…" The amused smile still hadn't left Sara's face, something which annoyed Nick slightly. He looked at Finn. "Don't you agree that they should finally speak up?"

"Well, as far as I know, Greg's had a crush on Morgan since the day I started working here and from what I've heard, long before that," Finn slowly said. "And she definitely likes him as well, so yeah, they should finally speak up, yeah."

"They do indeed make a really cute couple," Sara agreed, dropping the possibility of Nick and Finn being the couple he had meant.

"They're perfect for each other!" Nick said. "They finish each other's sentences, they make each other smile… They just need a little push, that's all."

"I assume you have a plan?" Finn mentioned. Nick started smiling. "Oh, yeah! Do you guys know this new restaurant that just opened across the Tangiers hotel? I know a guy who works there, he can get us a reservation for tomorrow. I go talk to Greg, get him to come along and you talk to Morgan and get her to come along. Just don't let them find out I asked Greg and you asked Morgan. Then once they're at the restaurant, we'll make up some excuse and leave the two of them alone. That's gotta be the push they need!"

He smiled at Sara, the one he had been looking at the entire time he had been talking.

"Two questions, Mr. Valentine," she said. "One: what if they don't start talking once they're alone? They're always so shy around each other when it comes to the way they feel!"

"It's a romantic restaurant!" Nick protested. "Candles, music, wine… They've just gotta talk!"

"Alright, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt with your 'romantic' answer," Sara said with a small grin. "Question two: why were you looking at me the entire time? If it meant I was supposed to be the one to go on this fake double date with you, then I'm sorry, but I already have plans for tomorrow."

"You have plans tomorrow?" Finn said with a mischievous smile. "Oh, la, la!"

Sara grinned at her. "Don't make a big deal about it, okay? It's just a guy I've been out with twice before, that's all. He's nice, friendly, not bad looking… but it hasn't led to anything yet, alright? We haven't even kissed yet!"

"Maybe tomorrow?" Finn suggested, the smile still on her face. Sara couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I kinda hope so…"

She and Finn both giggled for a moment, looking very much like two teenage girls. Next to Finn Nick cleared his throat. "Can we get back to the plan, please?"

"Well, if I can't go with you, why don't you take Finn?" Sara suggested. "I'm sure she'll be happy to go with you! Help you out with your plan and all…"

Again, she happily noticed the small blush on both their cheeks.

"Yeah, sure, that's cool," Nick nodded. He looked at Finn. "If you wanna help, of course. I don't know if you had plans yet for tomorrow…"

"No, I'll help you out," Finn said with a small smile. "I'll talk to Morgan, you talk to Greg."

"Great! I'll call my friend to get us the reservation and then I'll go talk to Greg," Nick decided. "Thanks, Finn!"

"Sure, no problem!"

He left the breakroom, not noticing Finn followed him with his eyes or Sara hiding a very amused smile behind her hands.

After calling his friend at the restaurant, Nick went to find Greg. The younger CSI was still in the same room, putting the evidence they had found during their case in a box.

"Hey, Greg, what I wanted to ask you: you got any plans for tomorrow yet?" he just asked without any introduction. Greg looked up from the box. "No, I guess not, why?"

"Perfect!" Nick called out. "How about you go out to dinner with me?"

Greg gave him a funny look. "Eh, Nick, you're real nice and everything, but, eh, I'm not exactly into men…"

"No! I…" Nick sighed. "Wait, let me start over. I made plans with a girl tomorrow night. We're going out to dinner to this new restaurant across the Tangiers hotel, you know it? Anyway, it was supposed to be a double date – we'd go together and she'd bring a friend and that friend's boyfriend, but it turns out her friend misunderstood. She's coming, but she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"So you wanna take me along for some blind date," Greg understood. He shook his head. "I don't know, Nick, blind dates aren't really my thing. Just let your girl tell her friend she misunderstood and go alone with your girl. I'll find some other way to get through tomorrow!"

He started leaving with the box, but Nick quickly stopped him. Greg had to say 'yes' or his whole plan would fall apart!

"Come on, Greg, it's just one dinner!" he said. "Who knows, you might end up really liking this girl and then you'll thank me for taking you along!"

Greg raised his eyebrows. "Will I?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Okay, you probably won't, but… just give it a chance, okay? What do you have to lose anyway? Spending an entire evening alone? Just come along… please?"

"Look, if it means that much to you, I'll think about it," Greg decided.

"But…"

"I'll think about it!" Greg repeated. "I'll let you know before the end of shift!"

With the box in his arms he left the room. Frustrated, Nick clenched his fists. Why wouldn't Greg say 'yes' right away? It was just one dinner, why make such a big deal about it? Or was it because he was so into Morgan he didn't want to go out with another girl? Nick groaned for a moment. Of course! Why didn't he think about that before? He hesitated. Now what? Tell Greg or make a back-up plan? He noticed a one-dollar bill lying on the table in a plastic evidence bag. Of course! As back-up plan he could always offer to pay Greg's entire dinner and all of his drinks. It wasn't the best back-up plan, he admitted, but at least he had a back-up plan.

On the other side of the building, Finn had been looking for Morgan for a while. She finally noticed the younger woman coming out of a hallway.

"Hey!" she greeted her colleague. "Talking to your Dad?"

"Oh, no, Brass and I were talking to a suspect," Morgan quickly said. Finn frowned for a second. She was sure the hallway Morgan had just come out led to Conrad Ecklie's office… She shook her head. It didn't matter anyway!

"Look, I need to talk to you," she said, starting to walk back to the lab. "I was supposed to go on this date tomorrow with this really cute guy, but he can't go unless he finds a date for his friend. Long story, don't ask! Anyway, I was thinking… maybe you'd like to come along!"

"On a date? With a guy I don't know?" Morgan repeated.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Finn said, trying to sound as excited as possible. "We're gonna go to this new restaurant across the Tangiers hotel, the one that opened a few weeks ago. It's supposed to be great!"

"Well, let me know if it really is then!" Morgan said, turning a corner. Finn quickly grabbed her arm. "Morgan, please! I've seen a picture of this guy, I think you're really gonna like him! Just give him a chance, okay?"

Morgan hesitated. "I don't know, Finn…"

"Please? It's just a dinner! If you don't like him, you can always fake a call from Russell after the starter and leave me alone with two hot, adorable guys…" Finn stared dreamily into the distance. Morgan smirked. "Like you'd mind!"

Finn grinned at her. "No, but I'll be more fun with you along. Come on, Morgan, please! At least say you'll think about it!"

"Okay, I'll think about it," Morgan promised as they reached the evidence storage room. "I'll let you know before the end of shift."

She entered the storage room, a smile almost immediately appearing on her face. "Hey, Greg!"

Finn stopped and watched them for a moment. Morgan smiled at Greg. "Good news: I confronted him with the evidence and he confessed to everything!"

"Alright!"

They high-fived, which made Finn smile. Yeah, they were definitely perfect for each other. Now she just had to hope Morgan would say 'yes'!

At the end of shift, Nick met up with Greg in the locker room.

"And?" he immediately asked. Greg looked at him and sighed. "Okay, if it means that much to you, I'll go along tomorrow! Even if it's just to check out the girl you're taking!"

"You won't regret it," Nick promised him. "I'll text you the details, okay? See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!" Greg repeated. Nick happily left the breakroom, passing reception on his way out, where Finn and Morgan were talking.

"You promised you'd let me know before the end of shift!" Finn reminded Morgan.

"I know, I didn't forget!" Morgan said, handing over a sheet of paper to the girl behind the reception desk. She started to make her way over to the locker room. Finn quickly followed her.

"Okay, so I'm not gonna lie about it: I don't like blind dates, but just so you won't end up with two guys all alone on Valentine's Day, I'll come with you!" Morgan said with a sigh. Finn grinned at her. "You're too good to me!"

Laughing, they entered the locker room.

"Look, I'll text you, okay?" Finn quickly said before Greg could suspect something. She changed the subject: "So have you guys heard Hodges accidently turned Henry's coffee green?"

Before Greg or Morgan could respond, Conrad Ecklie entered the locker room.

"Oh, hi, Dad!" Morgan greeted him. "Did you happen to hear from the car shop?"

"Yes, I did, but I'm afraid it's not good news," Conrad said to her. Morgan's face dropped. "What is it?"

"You won't be able to pick up your car until tomorrow," her father told her.

"What happened to your car?" Finn curiously asked as Morgan groaned.

"Oh, it broke down in the parking lot this morning," Morgan explained. "I called a mechanic and they took it, which means I can't drive home now. Dad, can you give me a ride?"

"Sorry, honey, I have a meeting in thirty minutes," her father said.

"I can give you a ride home," Greg suggested. Morgan started smiling. "Really? Oh, that'd be great! Thanks, Greg, you're the best!"

Smiling and chatting, they left the locker room together. Finn couldn't help but smile until she noticed Conrad was looking at her.

"Are you happy my daughter's car broke down?" he asked.

"No, of course not!" she quickly called out. "I just, eh… Well, you see…"

"You're just happy Greg is the one giving her a ride home?" Conrad suggested. Finn finally relaxed and smiled again. "Yeah, I am."

Conrad smiled back at her. "Me too."

"So, you'd be okay if they started dating?" Finn carefully asked. "I mean, I know she's your daughter, but I just meant it like: they're working together…"

"Well, ever since Grissom and Sara went behind my back with their relationship, I kinda changed my opinion on people dating and working together," Conrad confessed. "As long as work and their private life can remain separated from each other, I'm okay with people dating and working together."

Almost automatically Finn started smiling. "Good to know."

She left the locker room, not realizing Conrad was wondering if she had still been thinking about Greg and Morgan when she said those three words or maybe about herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews after the first chapter! Reading you're enjoying my story always makes me happy! :D  
>So, here's the second chapter for you all... I'll have one more chapter after this to finish off this story, even though I guess this is the Big Chapter... Read and find out what I mean by that! ;)<br>And of course... if you wanna make me happy, then please review! :)**

**_Chapter 2_  
><strong>

_February 14_

Morgan looked around the restaurant.

"It looks nice," she admitted. "But were all those hearts on the wall really necessary?"

"Yes, it's Valentine's Day!" Finn said. "Will you just relax? It's a night out, we're here to have fun!"

"Okay," Morgan decided. "Even though I didn't know you were such a romantic…"

She rolled her eyes for a moment, which made Finn grin, before she continued: "So, what do you know about my date?"

"Well, I know he's smart, funny, nice and from the picture I've seen, I think you're gonna think he's cute," Finn answered. Not a word of it had been a lie: Greg was smart, funny and nice and she knew Morgan thought he was cute.

Morgan nodded for a moment. "Sounds good! So, how did your guy and my guy meet?"

"Oh, through work," Finn said, still not lying.

"What kind of work do they do?"

"Oh, well, eh…" Luckily, the waiter came up to their table at that moment to ask if they wanted something to drink.

"No, thanks, we're still waiting for the other half of our party," Finn told him. She looked at Morgan. "Or did you already want something?"

"No, thanks, I can wait," Morgan told the waiter. She turned to Finn again. "What about your guy? What's he like? I mean, is he really your boyfriend or are you hoping he'll be or…"

"Right now, we're kinda just friends," Finn said, which was the truth: she and Nick were just friends.

"But you want it to be more?" Morgan understood.

"Well… eh…" Was it her or was it suddenly getting really hot in here? Finn looked at her empty glass. Why hadn't she just ordered a drink?

"Finn, it's okay, you can tell me!" Morgan laughed. "Do you like him or not?"

"I, eh, we're… eh, just friends," Finn managed to say. Morgan smiled at her. "Yeah, you just said that! But do you want him as more than a friend? I mean, do you think about him a lot? Do you dream about him kissing you?"

She grinned for a moment with an amused look in her eyes. Finn managed to ignore her by checking her phone. Nick had just sent her a text saying they had arrived at the restaurant. Great, that meant she could forget about escaping to the bathroom! Why did Morgan have to start pushing like this? This night had to be about her and Greg, not about Nick…

"So, I talked to your Dad last night," she changed the subject. "He says he's okay with people dating and working together now."

"Yeah, I already knew that," Morgan nodded. She narrowed her eyes. "Why? Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Finn just held in a 'Stop!', but only because she saw Nick at the entrance of the restaurant.

"Oh, they're here!" she said, giving a small wave to Nick. Morgan looked up, frowning her eyebrows together in confusion. "But that's Nick! And Greg… What are they doing here?"

Finn smiled at her. "Surprise!"

At the entrance of the restaurant, Greg looked at Nick. "You set me up with Morgan?"

Nick grinned at him. "Told you that you might end up really liking this girl?"

Greg followed Nick to the table, where Finn and Morgan had both gotten up. He smiled at Morgan. "I guess you're my date for tonight…"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Morgan shyly smiled at him.

"Well, come on, let's sit down!" Finn said. "Let's enjoy a nice dinner together before another dead body ruins our time off!"

"Wow, I just got the answer to my question from earlier, you're definitely not the romantic one!" Morgan said, opening her menu.

"Maybe she's just being the realistic one," Nick suggested, opening his menu as well. Finn smiled at him. "Thank you! Glad at least someone agrees with me!"

She didn't notice Morgan quickly winking at Greg.

"So, I didn't know you two were going out," he spoke up after winking back at Morgan, something both Finn and Nick missed as well. His words caused Finn to turn bright red, while Nick started coughing.

"Well, eh…" Finn started.

"You did say it was supposed to be a double date when you asked me along," Greg continued, looking at Nick. "If Morgan and I are supposed to be one half, then it must mean you two are the other half of the date…"

"Yeah, and you said you were going out with a really cute guy," Morgan remembered. "I had no idea you were talking about Nick!"

"I, eh… We…"

"We wanted to give you two a little push," Nick finally explained. "You two are just meant to be together! I watched you two together yesterday and then I came up with this plan to take you both out to dinner tonight… you know… Valentine's Day and everything… And then the idea was that Finn and I would find some excuse and leave you two alone."

"Just to make sure you guys could spend some romantic time together," Finn continued. Nick nodded. "We figured a little push would help you take the next step…"

Greg and Morgan looked at each other.

"Maybe he's right," Morgan softly suggested. Greg smiled at her. "Yeah, he is. We really need to take the next step and what better time than tonight?"

And to Finn and Nick's astonishment he got up from his chair and sat down on one knee next to Morgan's chair. Finn gave Nick a look of shock. What was going on? Nick looked back just as shocked. Greg was gonna propose to Morgan on their first date?

"Morgan, I think you're the most wonderful woman I've ever met," Greg started. "You're beautiful, you're funny, you're smart… I can't imagine my life without you! You're just amazing in every way! That's why I wanna ask you: Morgan Brody, will you marry me?"

Finn waved to Nick, a complete panic in her eyes. Nick swallowed while his heart was beating out of control. What had gotten into Greg?

"Yes, I'd love to marry you!"

To their surprise, Morgan got up from her chair, pulled Greg into her arms and kissed him passionately on his lips. Finn quickly grabbed hold of the table before she would faint, Nick just leaned back in his chair. He looked up at the kissing couple. What was going on here? They broke apart and looked at him and Finn, still holding each other. It was hard to say how, but even more surprise hit them when they called out: "Gotcha!"

"What?" Finn looked from Nick back to the smiling couple, her mouth open in surprise.

"We knew you guys were setting us up all along!" Morgan grinned. Greg pulled her a little closer. "But you didn't have to. We've been going out for over a year!"

"Wha… Over a year?" Nick repeated. Morgan and Greg let go of each other and sat back down.

"Yes," Greg said. "It happened after we worked that case with the guy from New York, remember? With the really expensive bottle of wine?"

"The one Hodges and I drank?" Morgan helped them remember.

"Yeah…" Finn and Nick both said, clearly not understanding everything that had just happened yet.

"Well, after we wrapped up the case, I went to get some coffee as my coffee machine had broken down," Morgan continued.

_Morgan walked into the coffee place, quickly checking the signs above the counter. Just a regular coffee today or was she in the mood for something special? Suddenly she noticed a familiar face sitting all alone at a table. Smiling, she walked up to the table. "Hey!"_

_Greg looked up, a sad look in his eyes. "Hi."_

"_Well, that sounded very excited!" she said. She sat down next to him. "You okay?"_

_He leaned back into his chair and faked a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_No, you're not," she immediately said. "What's going on?"_

"_Nothing, just forget about it."_

"_Come on, Greg, you can tell me!" She gently grabbed his chin, so he was forced to look at her again. "Or is it about me?"_

_That he didn't respond, was all she needed to know._

"_It is," she understood. "Did I do something wrong? Did I say something?"_

"_Well, you and Hodges… and… the wine…" He had been almost whispering, but she had understood every word perfectly. She smiled at him. "You don't honestly think there's something going on between me and Hodges, do you?"_

"_I…"_

"_Greg, why would you think that about me and Hodges when I like you?"_

_She had never seen anyone look up that quickly as now. He stared at her in amazement. "You like me?"_

"_Yeah, I've liked you for months," she admitted, feeling a little shy all of a sudden. "I just never found the courage to tell you, I guess… I'm sorry if I hurt you because of that… I hate seeing you all sad, it hurts me too! I guess that's why I now suddenly just told you how I felt…"_

_With every word she felt more insecure. Why had she blurted out that she liked him without thinking? She meant it, she really did like him, but it wasn't something she had wanted to tell him in a coffee shop! Hesitantly, she looked up at him. To her relief, he smiled at her. "Then I'm glad you made me feel all sad today because otherwise you might have never told me how you felt! I like you too, Morgan, a lot actually! Ever since the day I first met you… Which I don't wanna be reminded about now anymore, because I just acted like a total loser!"_

"_Hey, don't say that about my boyfriend!" she smiled at him. He shyly smiled back at her. "Your boyfriend? Really?"_

"_Yeah, really," she said, still smiling. "And this is how I'll prove it!"_

_Slowly, but with love and passion she kissed him. She immediately lost herself in the kiss, realizing he was just as lost in it as she was. She was still the first one to break the kiss, though, very aware of the fact all of a sudden they were in a public place._

"_Maybe we should go," she suggested. He smiled at her. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Wanna come over to my place? I'll make you some coffee and we can, you know, talk a bit more."_

_She smiled at him. "That sounds good. And coffee sounds great, my coffee machine broke down and that stuff at work isn't exactly brilliant either!"_

"_Ah, that's just because I've been hiding the good stuff!" he grinned. "Ever heard of Blue Hawaiian coffee?"_

"_No, what is it?"_

"_Come on, let's go to my place and I'll let you have a cup!"_

Greg cut off the story there, looking at Finn and Nick slightly embarrassed. "I guess you don't need the details of what happened back at my place."

"No, we get the picture," Nick nodded. He then shook his head. "Unbelievable! You actually kept this a secret for over a year? Throughout Morgan's kidnapping and everything? Were you guys really that good or were we really that ignorant?"

"Let's stick to a little bit of both," Morgan decided.

"Yeah, that's probably the best," Nick agreed with her.

"So, this whole marriage proposal," Finn said. "Was it real or was it just a trick to freak us out?"

"It was just a trick," Morgan admitted. "We thought of it when we realized you guys were setting us up."

"Alright, we need more details!" Nick decided. "How did you guys figure us out?"

Before Greg or Morgan could start talking, the waiter came to order their drinks.

"I don't care whatever it is, as long as there's alcohol in it!" Finn said with a sigh. "I have a feeling I'm gonna need it!"

Morgan grinned at her. "Don't worry, it's not going to be a very long story anymore. You can handle it with just a glass of wine."

Finn looked at the waiter. "You heard her, a glass of wine, please!"

"For me too, please," Nick said. "I definitely need some alcohol as well after everything I've just heard and seen!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!  
><strong>**As promised: the final chapter of this story, more romance for Greg and Morgan of course, but what about Finn and Nick? Just start reading and you'll find out! :)  
><strong>

_**Chapter 3**_

After the waiter had brought their drinks and they had all taken a sip, Greg continued the story.

"It was actually just one conversation," he started.

"_So that's case closed!" Morgan said while she was standing with Greg in the evidence storage room. "And I figured since we discovered who the killer was and I spoke to him, Nick gets to do the paperwork on this one!"_

"_Couldn't agree with you more!" Greg grinned. He noticed his girlfriend looking at the door. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Finn walked back with me, I just wanted to make sure she was gone," Morgan softly replied. Greg pointed with his head towards the back of the room. "She won't hear us if we're standing there."_

_He took the box from the table, put it on the right shelf and walked with Morgan to the back of the room, pulling her into the one hidden corner the room had._

"_I spoke to my Dad afterwards and he promised he'd come over to the locker room after shift," she said, still speaking softer than normal. "We'll talk about my broken car, I'll ask him to give me a ride, he'll say he can't to do it and then you can offer to bring me home. That way you can spend the night at my place without anyone suspecting a thing!"_

"_Perfect!" Greg said with a happy smile. "Now I just have to find the perfect way to get rid of Nick tomorrow!"_

"_What about Nick tomorrow?" Morgan asked. Greg sighed. "He wants me to come along with him and his girlfriend to this restaurant tomorrow, setting me up on some kind of blind date."_

"_Really?" Morgan frowned. "Did he say which restaurant?"_

"_Yeah, the new one that opened across the Tangiers hotel." Greg looked at her, a little surprised. "Why? Does it matter where he wants to take me?"_

"_It does when Finn asked me over to the same place!" Morgan explained._

"_What?"_

"_I didn't even know she and Nick were dating!"_

"_I don't think they are, Nick just said something about a girl, not 'girlfriend'," Greg remembered. Morgan nodded. "Finn didn't say 'boyfriend' either, but she did say her guy was cute. Think she likes him?"_

"_Maybe, but I think they're setting us up," Greg said. "They'll probably ditch us after five or ten minutes, leaving us together, hoping we'll finally tell each other how we feel!"_

"_Being alone in a coffee shop already did that trick!" Morgan grinned. "So, what do you wanna do?"_

"_I say… we go and get back at them…" Greg slowly said. Morgan frowned. "What do you wanna do? Set them up together instead?"_

"_Well, maybe that too, because I think they do have a thing for each other… I mean, did you see them together at our Christmas party? They hardly ever left each other's side! But, anyway, I was thinking more of something that blows them away. Like… like…"_

"_A marriage proposal?" Morgan suddenly suggested. A huge smile appeared on Greg's face. "That's perfect! Yeah, we'll give them some hints and then I'll get down on one knee and ask you to marry me."_

"_I'll say 'yes', they'll be completely speechless and we get to have a nice laugh!" Morgan happily said. Then her face dropped. "It does mean everyone will end up finding out about us…"_

"_It's been over a year, I don't think we can keep it a secret much longer anyway," Greg carefully said. To his relief, Morgan smiled at him. "Yeah, you're right! I think it's starting to look suspicious anyway, I mean: they must think we have the worst cars ever because they seem to break down every two weeks!"_

Finn shook her head. "I never even noticed that you used that excuse so often."

"We mixed it up a little," Greg confessed. "Broken cars, noisy neighbors throwing a party, a bug guy spraying Morgan's entire house against some kind of insect…"

Nick shook his head as well. "You guys are good, honestly! I mean, to fool all of us! Or did anyone know?"

"Nope!" Morgan proudly said. "Well, except my Dad of course. He found out after about a month, just when he had become Sheriff Ecklie. Remember that poker case where I ended up shooting our suspect? He wanted to take me out to dinner afterwards, but as he was getting his things, Greg came to see me and he just said a little too much to keep our relationship a secret. My Dad was totally cool with it, though, luckily!"

"I guess he saw how crazy you two are about each other," Nick softly said. "You guys really are meant to be. I'm happy for you two, I mean that."

"Yeah, me too!" Finn agreed with him. Morgan and Greg both smiled shyly. "Thanks…"

"Well, I guess that leaves us with nothing but some food!" Nick said, opening his menu again. He looked at Greg and Morgan. "Unless you two wanna be alone of course…"

"Actually, I'd like to be alone with Greg, yeah, but I'd like to be alone with him on the dance floor!" Morgan smiled, nodded with her head towards the floor next to the dining room where people had just started dancing. A live band was playing romantic music on a small stage in the corner, where it was the furthest away from the dining room to prevent people from being unable to continue their conversations.

"They sure sound good from what I can hear from here!" Greg said, looking at Finn and Nick with a smile. "Why don't you join us?"

He got up from his chair, grabbing Morgan's hand.

"Yeah, you should come and dance too, it'll be fun!" Morgan said. She took Greg's hand and followed him to the dance floor, where she wrapped his arms around him. With her mouth close to his ear she whispered: "Are they moving yet?"

"No yet, but give them a second," Greg whispered back.

At the table Finn looked at Nick. "Well, that was quite the story!"

"Yeah, I had no idea they were already dating," Nick said. "I mean, I noticed Greg being worried when Morgan was kidnapped, but who wasn't?"

"I actually meant their last story about how they decided to get back at us," Finn explained her comment.

"Yeah, that… Well, it made sense. I mean, they were already dating, so why suddenly agree to go on a blind date?" Nick said with a smile. When Finn didn't respond, he frowned. "Wasn't that what you meant?"

"I meant them talking about us. Greg saying he thought we had a thing for each other and about the time we spent together at the Christmas party," Finn finally fully explained everything.

"Oh, well… right… eh… Well, we're just friends, right?" Nick said with a hesitant smile. Finn hesitantly smiled back. "Yeah, right."

Had he been able to hide his disappointment? And why was she smiling back so hesitantly? Was she disappointed as well by his words?

"Why don't we, eh, start dancing too seeing as we're all alone at this table now?" he suggested. She looked up at him. "As friends, right?"

"Right."

She took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. With her arms around him, but at a safe distance, she started dancing. All of a sudden, Nick was being pushed by someone and ended up being only inches away from her. Getting too lost into her eyes, he forgot to look back to see who had pushed him.

"Just friends, right?" she whispered.

"Right…" He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers, feeling her body leaning heavier against his. It wasn't the first time they ended up like this, but last time they had been able to stop just in time and blame all the alcohol they had drunk at the Christmas party. This time, it had only been a sip of wine.

"Are you sure?" he softly whispered. Her answer was pressing her lips against his. She had waited long enough, she liked him and she wanted them to be more than just friends! His kiss told her he wanted exactly the same.

"See? Told you all they needed was a little push?" Morgan said back at their table. Greg grinned at her. "Literally, yes!"

He threw some money on the table to pay for their drinks, quickly writing a note to let Finn and Nick know they had left.

"They won't even notice we're gone," Morgan commented. Greg looked up at the dance floor, where Finn and Nick were still kissing.

"No, probably yet," he agreed, grinning. He took Morgan's hand and left the restaurant with her. Since he had driven along with Nick and Morgan had come to the restaurant with Finn, he called a cab to take them back to his house.

"So, I am curious, though," he said after he had poured them both a drink and they had sat down on the couch, "why did you suggest a marriage proposal?"

Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "I just thought it would blow their minds most of all. I mean, I could have said I was pregnant, but that would have been harder to prove in the middle of a restaurant!"

She looked at him. "Did you think of something else then? Yesterday you said my suggestion was perfect!"

"It was," Greg quickly nodded. "I was just curious why you came up with it, that's all."

He pulled her a little closer. "Can we just forget about the whole setting up, pushing, fake date, Finn and Nick and everything now, please? I wanna be alone with you tonight!"

Had she been supposed to think more about his question or his sudden change of subject? Probably, but she just wanted to be close to him right now. She gladly responded to his kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Slowly, she slid her hands down to his shoulders and his chest. Halfway down his chest, her hands stopped. What did they just feel? She broke their kiss and sat up, examining the thing she had just felt inside the pocket of his jacket. Her heart stopped for a moment when she saw it was a small box. Without saying a word she looked up at him. He gave her a guilty smile.

"That's why you asked!" she understood with a sigh. "And that's why you were so relieved that I didn't mind everyone finding out about us!"

Greg took the ring box from her and opened it.

"I figured our first kiss wasn't in the most romantic place in the world, so why should a marriage proposal be?" he said, showing her the ring he had bought her. Tears appeared in Morgan's eyes. "Oh, Greg, it's beautiful!"

Greg slid off the couch and got down in front of it on one knee. "I meant what I said at the restaurant, Morgan, you're amazing! I love you so incredibly much, more than I can ever say! I feel like the luckiest man in the world every time I'm with you, because every moment with you is like a dream come true. I wanna keep dreaming forever… with you! Morgan Brody, will you marry me?"

"Yes… Yes, of course I will!" she called out, laughing through her tears. She pulled Greg back onto the couch next to her and kissed him with all the love and passion she felt for him. He asked her to marry him, he really asked her to marry him! Not because they wanted to trick Finn and Nick, but because he really wanted her to marry him. And now he was placing that beautiful ring around her finger, a smile from ear to ear on his face.

"I love you!" he whispered.

"I love you too!" she whispered back before kissing him again.

The next day they arrived at work together, Morgan proudly wearing the engagement ring Greg had placed around her finger yesterday. Sara immediately noticed it.

"Either Finn and Nick's plan worked or you two have been hiding something," she said.

"We've been hiding something," Morgan confessed with a grin. "But we did kinda use it to trick Finn and Nick first of all."

Sara frowned. "I'm confused."

"Ask Finn and Nick, they'll explain it," Greg grinned. He looked around. "Where are they anyway?"

"Russell said they both called in sick, but he didn't really seem to believe they were actually sick," Sara told them. "Did something happen yesterday?"

"Any dead bodies turn up yet?" Morgan asked her.

"No."

"Well, then help yourself to another cup of coffee or tea, because it's going to be a long story!" Greg grinned. "It all started over a year ago, when we were sent out to a crime scene together…"

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed this story - first time I ever wrote about Finn and Nick like this!<br>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, added it to their favorites and/or followed it, I always love hearing from you guys! I'd also love to know if you liked this final chapter, so reviews are definitely welcome! :D_


End file.
